Staying At Minnesota
by Arlene the Scarlet Macaw
Summary: After being free in the jungle with Jewel, Blu always thought to bring her and the gang to Minnesota. Once, they get there who knows what suprises and events would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Staying At Minnesota**

**Chapter 1 A Bad Morning**

**Hello, my name is Arlene and I'm new at fanfiction. I hope you guys (authors) out there accept me on this website. There will not be any bad languages or inappropriate things in my story. Here we go with my story. Enjoy! **

One peaceful day in Rio de Janeiro, at the northern part of the jungle. There was a tall tree of all the trees were. In that tree, lived the last two spix's macaws in the world. One was a male named Blu and the other one was a female named Jewel. Both of them were sleeping together and they were cuddled in their hollow.

Jewel opened her eyelids to see Blu snoring in his sleep. She let out a small yawn to fully awake herself. She started to think it was time to get up and start a new day.

Jewel then walked over to Blu."Blu wake up." Jewel said nudging him.

"In five more minutes mom."Blu mumbled under his sleep.

"Please, Blu. Can you just wake up? I'm starving." Jewel said as she rubbed her stomach.

"But I don't want to wake up. I want sleep some more." Blu said lazily.

"Blu, please. Wake up...for me." Jewel said as she batted her eyelids.

"Jewel...I can bring you food...later." Blu replied as he waved a wing to her meaning to go away.

"Seriously Blu, get up already." said Jewel now slightly irritated.

"No." said Blu."

"No, don't tell me you told me no!" Jewel said furiously.

"I told you, no, N-O, no." said Blu turning his back at Jewel."

"Okay Blu, I tried to be nice, but you crossed the line!" Jewel shouted.

She then kicked Blu out the hollow, onto the ground.

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" Blu said angrily.

"Shut up and go get breakfast already! Now!" Jewel commanded.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Blu then flapped his dark blue wings to go get breakfast.

**Phew! Anyway that's my first chapter for my first story. So, my first chapter may have been a rough start, but I'll do my best to improve my writing. Also PM me, if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 2. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Staying At Minnesota**

**Chapter 2 Apology **

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, if you were wondering what happened to me . It's because of school and I get alot of homework. Anyway, enough about me and let's get into the story!**

Blu was still flying over to a mango tree, after Jewel disturbed his "beauty" sleep to get food.

"Ow." Blu sighed. "I think Jewel dislocated my shoulder. Blu then groaned.

Blu now arrived at the mango tree. Just as Blu was about to reach for two mangoes, suddenly "Hey, what's up Blu-boy!" Nico shouted from the sky with his best friend Pedro.

"Oh, hey Nico and Pedro, how are you guys doing?" Blu greeted.

"We're fine." Pedro answered. "So, why are you guys here?" Blu asked. "We're here because we ran out of fruit at the club. How about you?" Nico replied.

"I'm just getting breakfast for Jewel and myself." Blu said.

"Ok then, me and Pedro better be going already." Nico said. Nico and Pedro grabbed two oranges and were about to take off when Blu shouted to them, "Wait, can you guys do me a favor?" "Um, yeah sure, what is it?" Pedro asked.

"Can you guys and Rafael come over to Linda's bookstore, we can talk there?" Blu asked.

**(Author's Note: Linda stayed in Rio and opened a bookstore there, but she still has her old bookstore back at ****Minnesota**.**)**

"Yeah, man we'll all be there at the afternoon." Pedro replied.

"Bye." Nico and Pedro said waving in goodbye. "See you later, guys." Blu said. Then Nico and Pedro took off to their Club. Blu then grabbed two mangoes and left to his hollow.

**Back At The Hollow...**

When Blu, Nico, and Pedro were talking, Jewel was inside the nest, knocking her head against the hollow wall.

"OH MY GOD! What's taking Blu so long!?" Jewel said impatiently, still banging her head against the wall. "Honey, I'm back." Blu shouted from the sky.

Blu then landed inside the hollow, with two mangoes in his talons. Blu released the mangoes onto the nest.

"Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Blu asked worriedly.

"What? No. It's that I'm sorry for being mean to you this morning ." Jewel said slightly crying and started to look down at her feet.

"Jewel." Blu said using his right wing to make her head look at him. "I'm not mad at you okay. So, there is no need for you to cry." Blu replied.

Jewel then stopped crying and smiled at him. Jewel suddenly gave him the longest kiss. The kiss lasted almost for 5 minutes. Jewel broke the kiss.

"Come on Blu, let's go eat our breakfast." Jewel said.

Blu and Jewel then walked over to the mangoes and dug in their breakfast. After they ate their breakfast, Blu looked outside the hollow entrance/exit and saw it was almost the afternoon.

"Jewel want to come with me to Linda's bookstore. Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and maybe Eva will be there." Blu announced.

After hearing about Eva Jewel did wanted to go. "Ok, let's go!" Jewel squealed. "Then let's go." Blu said. After Blu said that, both macaws jetted out of their hollow heading to the bookstore.

**Well, that's Chapter 2 done and maybe I will update faster because I have 3 weeks of vacation from school. See you at Chapter 3 and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Meeting and A New Face**

**Hello, my readers. I give you Chapter 3. Happy Reading!**

After when Blu and Jewel took off to Linda's bookstore, Nico And Pedro were outside Rafael's hollow.

"Hey, Rafi!" Nico shouted.

Rafael heard someone call out his name. He then popped his head out of his hollow, to see Nico and Pedro.

"Ola, mi amigos." Rafael said as he flew to the ground.

"Hey, Rafael." Pedro said. "So, do you two need me to need something?" Rafael asked. Actually Rafael just wanted to leave and have a break from his cute but "demon" children.

"Yeah we do have a favor for you to do." Nico replied.

"Really? What is it then?" Rafael asked surprisingly. "Blu said if you want to come to the bookstore with us?" Pedro asked.

"Sure I would love to come, but what about my family?" Can they come too?" Rafael asked. "Sure, I bet Blu won't mind." Nico replied.

"Ok." Rafael said. Rafael then turned around to face his hollow. Rafael put his wing next his beak and shouted, "Eva, kids we're going somewhere!" Rafael yelled. Eva and her chicks then came out of their hollow and flew next to him.

We are?" Eva and her chicks chorused.

"Yes, we are. We're going to the nice lady's bookstore!" Rafael announced. Eva and her chicks just stood silent. Everyone just stood still.

That's when Rafael decided to break the silence. "She has candy!" Rafael said hoping it will work.

"YAY! LET'S GO!" the kids cried out. "That's sounds like a good idea." Eva agreed. "Good. Now that that's settled. To the bookstore!" Pedro declared.

Then the canary, the cardinal and the family of toucans took off to the bookstore.

**Meanwhile At The Bookstore...**

Blu and Jewel barely arrived outside the bookstore. "So how are we going to get in?"

Jewel asked as she and Blu landed. "I can just knock on window." Blu simply said.

Blu cured his wing like a fist and knocked at the window. After the fourth knock, Linda saw Blu and Jewel outside her window. She opened the window to let them in.

"Hi, Blu, Jewel how are you guys today?" Linda asked. Blu signaled to Linda to give him a piece of paper and a pencil. Linda understood and gave him both of the items. Blu used the pencil to write down,

_"We're fine how about you?" _Blu wrote down.

Blu then handed the paper back to Linda. Linda read it and spoke, "I'm fine."

Linda said. "So, Blu you came here to get a book?" Linda asked. Blu shook his head meaning "no".

He then asked for the same piece of paper from Linda. Linda handed the piece of paper back to him.

_"No. My friends and I are coming here to have a little-chit-chat. Is that fine with you?" _Blu wrote down.

He handed the paper back to Linda. Linda looked at it and spoke again, "Sure I don't mind. Make sure they don't break anything."

Linda inquired. Blu and Jewel nodded back to her. Linda started walking away to the living room. "If you need me I'll be in the living room." Linda called back. She then disappeared.

The two lovebirds looked at each other. "You seriously got to teach me how to read and write."Jewel said.

"Sure thing." Blu replied.

That's when they heard a knock on the window. The couple turned around to see Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, and their chicks outside.

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Blu said as he walked to the window to let them in. When Blu was walking over to the window, Jewel saw Eva and lifted her wing up like a fist in the air. "YES!" Jewel shouted forgetting Blu was right in front of her.

"What?" Blu asked as he opened the window to let their friends inside. Blu turned around to see her fist in the air. Jewel noticed he was looking at her and lowered her wing back to her side.

Her face was glowing a little red. "Um... Nothing."Jewel said embarrassed.

"Then why did you say yes?" Blu asked.

"No reason. Hehehe." Jewel replied.

**(Author's Note: The only reason Jewel did that, was because she didn't want to be the only girl there. Just to let you know. :))**

"Okay then." Blu replied back. Blu and Jewel turned back to their friends. "How are you guys?"Blu asked.

"We're fine." everyone said at the same time.

"So Blu why did you call all of us here? Eva asked. "I called all of you here today because of this." Blu said.

Blu lifted his left wing and used his right wing to take out air port tickets. He then put them in front of everyone. Everyone gasped.

"Pass port tickets? Jewel said. She grabbed Blu from his chest and lifted him up. "WHY DO YOU HAVE PASS PORT TICKETS ?!" Jewel asked in a yelling matter.

"Put me down and I'll tell you." Blu said now terrified by Jewel. Jewel gently let go of Blu. "I have pass port tickets because...I'm going back to Minnesota with Linda to help her do some stuff back at the old bookstore." Blu said innocently.

"But why?" Rafael asked. "Well, since you guys showed me around here. I thought I could show you around Minnesota." Blu replied. "So you're taking us?" Pedro asked. "Yep." Blu said. "I'll give some time to think about it." Blu said flying off to tell Linda.

Everyone thought about it. They decided to go with him and Linda. "Hey guys, Linda said she going to leave in three days." Blu said as he flew back to the group of birds.

"So have you guys talked about it?" Blu inquired. "We're going with you." Everyone chorused. "That's great!" Blu cheered. "Minnesota will blow your minds." Blu added.

Linda came back with a laptop in her hands. "Hey Blu, someone's calling you here on Skype." Linda said as she put the laptop in front all the birds. Linda then walked back to the living room.

All the birds looked at the screen to see a picture of a hyacinth macaw named Mike. "Looks like Mike is calling." Blu said. "Who's Mike?" Nico asked. "He's a friend of mine." Blu replied. Blu clicked on answer and saw Mike on the screen. "Sup, Mike." Blu greeted.

Mike is a military macaw. Mike had dark blue eyes and had dark green feathers. He also had light green feathers around his eyes and beak.

"Hey Blu-boy." Mike replied. "How are you and the others?"Blu said.

"We're fine. How about you?" Mike questioned.

"I'm fine." Blu simply said.

"A little birdie told me you're coming back." Mike replied.

"Who told you?" Blu asked.

"That's a secret." Mike laughed out. "Anyway, I got to go clean up for your arrival. Bye." Mike said as he was about to hang up.

"Peace." Blu said as he hanged up too. "Ok guys let's get ready to leave."Blu said. Blu and Jewel left the bookstore quickly because they left the window open.

"See you in three days!" Blu called back. "See you all later." Nico and Pedro said as they left the bookstore too.

"Come on kids let's go home." Eva said escorting her kids back home. "But we never got candy!" her kids whined. "Next time, now let's go." Rafael replied. Then the toucan family left to their dwelling.

**OMG, that's my longest chapter. Well not that long. :D I'm thinking of changing this story's title. Please review and I'll try to update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 All Packing and Joining The Gang**

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while and it almost took a month or two to update this chapter. I thank you all for waiting patiently for this update. I been busy with homework and school. Anyway, here is Chapter four.**

It's been three weeks since the whole bird gang had their meeting at the bookstore. Blu was happy because he finally gets to show his friends how he used to live for the past fifteen years. All of them were ready to go, but were saying their goodbyes before they leave their homes.

At Blu and Jewel's Hollow...

"Okay, everything is all ready before we go." said Jewel.

Blu and Jewel were having their hollow ready when they come back from Minnesota.

"Jewel don't worry, everything will be ok when we come back."Blu said as he kissed Jewel's cheek.

Then a smile appeared on Jewel's beak. "Ok, but how long are we going to stay in Minnesota?" Jewel asked. "

I think it will be... three weeks." Blu said nervously.

"Three weeks huh? Oh well, at least you will be there with me." Jewel said as she nuzzled Blu's neck.

Blu smiled back at her, but he knew they needed to go to Linda's bookstore. "Um, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yeah?" Jewel said looking up to him.

"I really do not want to ruin this sweet moment, but I think we should go now." Blu replied.

"Ok. Let's go then." Jewel said as she released Blu from her grip.

"Ladies, first." Blu said gesturing a wing.

"Thank you Blu. When did you start being a gentleman?" Jewel asked taking Blu's wing.

"I have no idea." Blu simply replied.

"Well, I do like it." Jewel said.

"Well then, shall we?" Blu asked.

"We shall." Jewel replied as she and Blu took flight to the peaceful blue sky.

As they were flying, Blu realized something.

"Um...Jewel?" Blu said as he looked at her.

"Yes, Blu?" Jewel replied.

"I think I remember when I became a gentlemen." Blu said.

"Oh, really? When?" Jewel asked.

"When we were going to Luiz. When bumped each others heads." Blu responded.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Jewel giggled.

**Meanwhile At Rafael and Eva's Hollow...**

Rafael and his family were also getting ready to go to the place Blu called 'home'.

"Okay, kids are you ready to go?" Eva asked.

"Yes, mom." all the kids replied.

Eva then faced Rafael. "Honey, we are ready to go." Eva said.

"Good, ok let's go, before your Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel get mad at me." Rafael said as he was walking to the hollow's entrance/exit.

"Come on kids." Eva told her children. Then the family of toucans came out of their hollow heading towards the peaceful sky.

Meanwhile At Nico and Pedro's Home...

"Pedro are you ready?" Nico asked as he looked at Pedro.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm going to miss this place." Pedro said as he was tearing up a little.

"I know. I'm going to miss this place too. Also the club." Nico said as he tried to support his friend.

"I know." Pedro replied.

Nico then had an idea. "Pedro you never know that Blu knows any female cardinals." Nico said as he smiled evilly.

Pedro the changed his mood to sad to happy. "You think?" Pedro said as he was now excited.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out."Nico replied.

"And that's is to go to Minnesota? Right?" Pedro asked.

"Yep." Nico simply replied.

"Then let's go! Pedro said as he grabbed Nico's wing and ran to the hollow's entrance/exit.

"Whoa, Pedro calm down." Nico said as he got is balance while flying.

"No! We need to hurry up before all those girls are gone." Pedro replied as he was already heading to the bookstore.

"Oh, brother." Nico thought. He then noticed Pedro was already flying away. "Hey, wait up! Nico yelled as he tried to catch up to him.

**Meanwhile At Linda's Bookstore...**

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva and their eighteen kids all arrived at the bookstore. All they needed to do is wait for Nico and Pedro to come and they will be on their way.

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Blu asked as started to walk back and forth.

"Um, Blu honey it's only been 7 minutes." Jewel said.

"What? Really?" Blu asked.

"Yep. Look at the clock." Jewel said as she pointed her wing at the clock.

Blu turned around and looked at the clock. He realized Jewel was right. He then turned around to face his friends.

"Hahaha, oops." Blu said awkwardly.

Jewel then slapped her face with her wing and shook her head. Suddenly Nico and Pedro in came through the window.

"Hey, guys." Nico greeted.

"Hi, Nico and Pedro." all the birds said at the same time.

"Well, it looks like the whole gang is here." Jewel said as she turned to Blu.

"Great, now we all can go. All we need to do is wait for Linda, Tulio, and Fernando to come out. Then Minnesota here we come."Blu said excitedly.

Linda came into the room talking on the phone.

"Yeah, mom I'm going to be there soon. Ok, love you bye." Linda said as hung up the phone.

Tulio and Fernando came in with suitcases in their hands. "Umm, Linda what should we do with these other suitcases?" Tulio asked.

"Just put them in the car while I'll go get the cages." Linda replied as she walked in a other room.

"Wow. We're going to America for the first time!" Rafael said excitedly.

"Yeah! You guys are- Blu was interrupted when he heard a voice outside the window. "Hey guys. Where you all going?" said the unknown voice.

All of the birds were confused, so they looked outside the window. It was none other than Luiz, Mauro and his gang of marmosets.

"Luiz? Mauro? What are you guys doing here?" Nico asked.

Mauro and the group of marmosets became friends with Blu and his friends when they told them that Nigel threatened them to do it.

"We all heard you guys are going to America. And we were wondering, if we can go with you?" Luiz asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure, but I can ask Linda with you guys can." Blu said.

"That sounds great." Luiz exclaimed.

Blu was about to go tell Linda, but Linda came in with a few cages in her hands.

"Okay guys in the cages you go." Linda said as she opened the cage doors for the birds to go inside.

Blu then opened his wings and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote something down and gave the paper to Linda. Linda grabbed the paper and read what it said,

_"Linda can a few of my other friends come too?" _said the paper.

Linda looked at the paper and looked outside to see Luiz, Mauro, and the marmosets. They all looked at Linda with big puppy eyes. Linda then glared at Blu.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson... you're so lucky I have more cages." Linda replied as she went back to get more cages.

"YES!" all the animals shouted.

"Now we can all go to America!" Blu yelled.

"Yeah, but Linda scared me for a moment there." Jewel replied.

"Yeah, she did."Blu replied.

Linda came back with the rest of the cages.

"Ok then. In you go." Linda said.

Then all of the animals got inside of their cages. Blu and Jewel were in one cage, Rafael and his family were in another, Luiz was in one all by himself, while Mauro and the marmosets were in another.

"Ok before we go here's some snacks." Linda said as she gave them all snacks, but Blu was a little hesitant.

"Come on, Blu eat it. Please." Linda asked.

"I know I shouldn't...aww I can't help it." Blu said as he ate a little piece of a cookie.

Rafael then noticed a sign on top of the cage. "Hey let me out of here I'm not animal. Oh yeah, I am." Rafael said.

Then all of his friends started laughing him.

"Ok let's get you in the car." Linda said as she carried the cages at the back of the car. She then closed the trunk and got inside the car.

"We're ready Tulio." Linda said.

Tulio nodded. He then got in the car with Fernando and drove away to the airport. What they didn't know was, a creature heard what they said outside the bookstore.

"Going to America, hmm?" the creature said. "Well it looks like I'm going too." The creature then laughed, flew into the sky, following the car.

**Well that wraps up Chapter 4. Again I'm so sorry for not updating this chapter. Also I won't update soon because I'm getting eye surgery soon, so I won't be able to see for a few days or weeks. If you're wondering what happened to me, so grew in my eye and it doesn't go away. I'll see you all soon, hopefully everything turns out okay. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Air Travel  
**

**I'm BACK! The surgery is over, I'm done healing, but of course I updated another chapter! I thank everyone who was waiting patiently for this long wait. I'm sorry about that. :) Anyway, I give you Chapter 5!**

Tulio, Linda, Fernando, and the rest of the animals finally got the airport. Soon they'll be in Minnesota in no time.

"Ok, now all we got to do is to put the animals in the cargo of the plane ." Tulio said as he opened the trunk of his car.

**(Author's Note: If any of you awesome readers are confused about this, then I'm really sorry. It's just I don't really know anything about airports. If you want to help with this, PM me. :))**

"Oh, ok then." Linda replied, as she grabbed the cages.

Linda then set the cages on the ground, then she went to help Tulio and Fernando with the suit cases**(or bags). **

"Well, goodbye Rio, hello Tiny-Soda." Jewel said as she looked at the beautiful jungle one last time before she left to a frozen wasteland.

"It's Tiny- I mean Minnesota Jewel. And don't worry, Minnesota will be a blast!" Blu said excitedly.

"Is that a joke?" Pedro said nervously.

Blu was about to answer back, but he was interrupted by Nico.

"Of course, it's a joke. Right, Blu?" Nico asked as he turned nervous like Pedro.

Again, Blu was about to answer, only this time Eva interrupted him. Which made Blu frustrated.

"Yes, it is. The boy's not an idiot or crazy. Right, Blu?" Eva said as she looked at him.

Blu finally had got the chance to answer all their questions. "Yes, yes. It is. It just means it'll be fun." Blu replied.

"But what's so fun at Tiny-Soda or Minnesota?" Jewel asked.

"It'll be a surprise. You'll all find out when we get there." Blu answered.

"Oh ok. That's good." Jewel said.

Tulio and Linda came back to get the cages.

"Now that we're done taking everything out, let's go and put you in that plane." Tulio said as he got the cages. With Linda's help of course.

The three humans grabbed their things and headed off inside. After their stuff have been carefully checked, they put the suitcases, along with the cages on the conveyor belt.

"Now, I want you to be good. I'll see you all soon ok?" Linda asked.

The birds, marmosets, and the bulldog nodded at the red-haired lady.

" Bye." Linda smiled as she, Tulio, and Fernando walked away to some lady, and gave her their tickets. Then they left to get in their seats.

"Well, here we go." Blu said as the animals started moving.

**Inside The Plane...**

The plane was already moving in the air. The animals knew that, but they couldn't really see because there weren't no windows. Everything was going good for the animals, except for Blu, who was swaying back and forth.

"Blu, are you ok?" Jewel asked concerned about her mate.

"Uh...yeah, but I think Linda put something in our treats." Blu said lazily.

"Hey, guys?" Luiz asked.

All the birds and marmosets looked to find Luiz lying on his back, in his cage. He wasn't like Blu, except that he was a little bit tipsy.

"Have you ever looked at your paws?" Luiz said as he stretched his paws. "I mean really looked at them?"

The rest of the creatures were about to answer, until Blu groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. I followed you in many adventures, but into the great unknown mystery, I'll go first amigos." Blu said dizzily as if he was drunk.

"Timber." Rafael replied drowsily.

Then there was a loud thud. The rest knew it was Blu who had fallen.

"Down and out." Rafael said again.

Jewel sighed. She knew Blu wasn't going to wake up until the trip was over.

"Oh, boy." Jewel replied. She then cuddled close next to Blu and close her eyes to get some rest. She hoped that Minnesota would be good and fun as her love-bird told her.

**Well, that wraps up Chapter 5. At last for all of you. :) I'll try to update soon because of... SUMMER! I'll be out of school soon, so I'll have alot of time to update. :) That's it for now. See ya all soon. Review if you liked it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Arrival **

**Hey, dudes and dudettes. I'm here to feed you Chapter 6. Sorry for the hiatus. I really wanted to update for some time now, but then some drama started happening to my family. It was going well at first, but things started getting out of hand. And somehow, it started to affect me a whole lot. So sorry. Also, I've been thinking of answering some reviews before we begin, from now on. Enjoy! :) **

**Ricardo the Black Hawk: Thanks, but actually Blu was the only one that passed out. **

**Riolover06: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**rio craziness: Indeed, they are going to be in Minnesota soon. And you will soon find out what's going to happen. :D**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Thank you. :) And it does seem that their flight was less enjoyable than they thought it would be.**

**chloemcg: It was funny, indeed. Blu wasn't drunk though, he just acted like he was drunk. :)**

**swRainbowDash5467: You're right, the cookie did have some sleeping powder in it. Good guess. :D**

After Blu passed out, the other animals figured that they would just sleep; to pass the time until the plane lands. They were all having peaceful dreams, but all of them were dreaming about one thing. Minnesota. Sure, Blu had lived there his whole life, but what about the rest? They were going somewhere they never been before. A place that is unknown to them. Is it a good, safe place or not? Well, they're about to find out.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Are we there yet?" Jewel asked.

Apparently, the animals were awake. And they're still waiting for the plane to land.

"No." Blu simply said.

"Are we there now?" Jewel asked again.

"No." Blu replied.

"Now?" Jewel repeated.

"No." Blu repeated for the third time.

"How about now?" Jewel couldn't stop repeating.

"Why are you keep on asking me that?" Blu asked slightly annoyed.

"'Cause, I want to know if we're there yet?" Jewel answered.

"Well, the answer is no. Ok, Jewel." Blu said.

"Ok." Jewel said as she looked down at her talons.

"Good." Blu sighed happily.

Everything was now quiet. Nobody said a thing, much to Blu's delight. It turns out that whatever was in that cookie gave him a little bit of a headache.

_"Hmm, I really don't like being in a cage."_ Jewel thought. She then had a devious idea. _"But I can continue bothering Blu."_

Silence. Sweet silence until...

"Are we there now?" Jewel said as she looked back at Blu.

"Ugh." Blu face-palmed.

Jewel giggled at Blu's reaction. She thought it was cute.

"You're enjoying this are you?" Blu said looking at her.

"Yes, yes I am." Jewel giggled again.

"Very funny, Jewel." Blu said.

Then there was beep.

_"Hello passengers, this is you Pilot speaking. I like to inform you that we'll be landing in Minnesota in a few minutes. Thank you for riding, South Headlines." _The pilot said. **(Author's Note: I made up the name for the plane. :P).**

After the pilot stop talking, the animals all looked at each other.

"I can't believe we're all going to Minnesota." Blu said.

"Yeah, it's really exciting, but I'm nervous." Pedro replied.

"Pedro's right. I'm nervous too." Rafael agreed.

"Don't worry. It's really fun there. Trust me." Blu assured.

"We trust you, Blu." All the animals told Blu; which made him smile.

**25 Minutes Later...**

The plane finally landed. The people who boarded the plane, went to the conveyor belt to pick up their belongings. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando approached to their suitcases and the cages.

"So Linda, how are we getting to your bookstore again?' Tulio asked as he grabbed the cages.

"Oh, I called a taxi to pick us up from here." Linda answered as she grabbed the suitcases; with the help of Fernando.

"Ok then." Tulio replied.

The three humans then exited the airport, to meet a cold breeze.

"Oh, it's cold here Blu." Jewel said as she snuggled against Blu for warmth.

"I know. You just have to get used to it." Blu said as he used his wings to hug her.

"I wonder where's that taxi?" Linda said as she was looking around.

Then a car that was painted black and yellow pulled up in front of them. The window went down to reveal a man in his mid 20's.

"Excuse me, but are you Linda Gunderson?" The driver asked.

"Yes, I am." Linda nodded.

"Well hop in. And let me help you with those." The driver said as he got out of the car.

He opened the trunk and helped Tulio put their suitcases in the trunk. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando got in the back seats with the cages on their laps.

"Where to?" The driver asked as he got back in the car.

"To Blue Macaw Bookstore." Linda answered.

"You got it." The driver said as he began to drive.

**15 Minutes Later...**

The taxi came to a stop outside Linda's bookstore; which still looked the same when she left.

"Here we are." The driver said as he opened the trunk.

Tulio and Fernando grabbed the cages and went out the car. They set the cages down and went to get the suitcases.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Linda asked.

"$13.00 dollars is fine." The driver said.

Linda opened her purse and took out thirteen dollars. She gave it to the driver and got out of the car. Once, the suitcases were out of the trunk, Tulio closed the trunk. With that, the driver took off.

The moment Blu saw the bookstore, he sighed happily.

"Nest, sweet, nest." Blu said.

"So this is how the bookstore looks like." Jewel said in awe.

"Yep, and you guys will like it from the inside too." Blu replied.

"We should go inside. I think it's too cold for the birds out here." Tulio said as he looked at the birds; who were shaking.

"You're probably right. Just let me get the key." Linda said as opened her purse to grab her key.

She unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. The three humans grabbed the suitcases and the cages. Then they headed inside.

"Here we go." Blu said as they went inside. Then the door closed.

What they didn't know, was that 7 pairs of eyes were watching them from across the street.

"See." A male voice said. That male was known as Mike.

"I told ya that he would come. And you guys said that he wouldn't." Mike stated proudly as looked at the other six birds next to him.

A female bird turned to Mike. "Wow, Mike. For once in your life you didn't lie to us." The female said.

"Yeah, she's right Mike." The other birds agreed.

"And, it looks like Blu brought a few 'guests' with him." The female said again as she looked at the bookstore again.

"What do you guys think? Are they friends or foes?" A male voice peeped.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. And tomorrow will be a new day." Mike said.

"Mike, can you spy on them tomorrow to see if they're our enemy?" The female said again.

"With pleasure." Mike replied.

"Wonderful." The female smiled evilly.

With that, all the seven birds took off in their separate ways and hid in the shadows.

**Well, that's Chapter 6 finished. I hope you all great authors enjoyed. But who were those birds? What are they up to? Are they good? Are they bad? It's surely a mystery. IDK! :D JK! We will soon find out! Anyway, Chapter 7 coming soon. For sure. Have a goodnight everybody! :) **


End file.
